My life as of now
by lovesit123
Summary: Christina Black is a black haired brown eyed girl. After the death of her father she went through a phase in her life and now she is a werewolf. Her mother sends her to her cousin Jacob's in La Push. what will happen? read! REVEIW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I walked into my bedroom. It was messy but I didn't care I just wanted to be alone I didn't want anyone near me. I lay on my bed waiting for the tears to overwhelm me but nothing came, just regret and sadness. Regret that I wasn't able to stop it and sadness for the fact that he's actually gone.

I'm Christina Black. I'm a senior at high school and I work at Tim's fish market. A week ago I found out that my best friend had died. He was stabbed and left in an alley. He always walked home by himself but that night he wanted me to walk home with him. I had guessed my times wrong at work so he walked home by himself. I was told he was stabbed and left to bleed out and die. They found who did it and sentenced him to life. My life from that day seemed to drop. Oh and by the way I'm a werewolf. My dad died two years ago. I didn't take dad's death all too well and poof I lost control and phased. What a way to phase huh? Your dad's death. Well it was enough. The last few days have been hectic. Talking to my cousin Jake, who lives in la push and is a werewolf as well only he phased a couple of years ago and loves it. We talk to each other all the time but that's the cool thing we can only communicate while in wolf form like read each other's minds.

"Sweetie you're going to your Uncles in Washington. You and your brother. I can't have two wolves that I can't control in this house. I don't know how long you're going to be there for but you are going there."

My mother had to put up with Riley just phasing a couple of days ago. I felt her pain. She was trying to control us by herself. Dad died a couple of years ago and it hit mum pretty hard. Dad was going to be the one to help get through because he knew we were going to phase some day but after he died mum took it on herself to help us. I think it all got to her. She came over to me and comforted me.

"I know that your best friend just died and I know you don't need to here that, maybe this might give you a chance to get away and clear your head?"

I hugged her knowing that she only had the best interest in mind for me.

"Thanks mum, I love you"

Riley was ok with going to la push. He liked that fact that there wasn't just going to be me he has to talk to sometimes. I wanted to see Leah. She was the only other girl in the pack. We got off the plane and didn't realise how cold it was in Washington. I mean the pack said it was cold but not this cold, even with super human heat it was still cold. Riley shivered next to me in the bus to the terminal. We reached Port Angeles airport and riley had put his jacket on. We went to get our luggage and I had realised I didn't pack much for cold. But oh well. We walked out the doors of the small airport and saw Jake.

"Jake!"

I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey cuzz, how are you?"

"I'm good I guess, my lord you have grown. I should have known though"

"Haha yeah I think so to but you get use to it."

Jake and riley gave each other a brotherly hand shake and we hopped in Jake's car.

We drove though rows and rows of pine trees leading to la push. Now I know why they never get spotted, they have a cameo to cover them. It helped a lot. We arrived at a very familiar house. An old red house with a caddy shack to the left. We all walked inside and it all looked the same. Board walls with pictures all over them.

"Dad?"

Jake went around the house trying to find Billy. He was next to the couch sleeping in his wheelchair.

"He's so peaceful don't wake him up. We'll just go unpack."

"Ok then I will show you to your room then I will have to go on patrol I will wake Billy up before that but tonight you are coming with me to the council meeting."

He led us upstairs and down the hall. I was in the last room to the right and Riley was last on the left. I walked in and found a chocolate-dark chocolate my favourite- on my pillow.

"Yum"

I went to have a shower before I was going to meet the pack in person. I was a bit nervous meeting the wolves I didn't know what to expect.

Uncle Billy was up before we left. He apologised for sleeping in and that he will make it up to us. We didn't have dinner since we were eating at the meeting. Riley and I had worn slacks seeing as it was colder than Antarctica here. Riley just wore a shirt though it didn't bother him that much but I wore a sweater to keep on the safe side. Jake had rung and asked if I drive Billy down to the clearing in his car. I remembered that Jake had a Volkswagen rabbit and had repaired it from scratch. So I helped Billy in, Riley climbing into the back. I followed Billy's directions to the clearing and found it in enough time. It was lit up by a beautiful bonfire. A heap of people were there and we seemed like the last to arrive.

Jake ran over when he saw us pull in.

"Hey you guys made it in time; I thought you were going to be late. Was it hard to find?"

"No not really Uncle was pretty clear with his directions."

Jake and I helped Billy get out of the car.

"I should be able to tell directions I have been here enough"

We all laughed and headed over we let Jake and Billy walk in front. Riley looked at me, nervousness in his eyes.

"Hey it's going to be ok; they are going to love you I promise"

He let out a small smile not so sure if my words were encouraging enough and truthfully I didn't think they were as well. As we got closer I could hear people laughing and talking. Jake stopped in front of the fire and I was walking behind him and didn't realise he had stopped too caught up in nerves and hit him. He fell forward a bit and everyone had seen it.

"Good one Jake"

Someone said from the other side of the fire. From what I knew from hearing their thoughts I was sure it was Paul. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind. And I'm guessing it didn't bother him in wolf form or not.

"Shut up Paul"

Jake said obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry"

I whispered feeling pathetic. I would have had to been the clumsiest werewolf in history.

"It's ok just ignore him."

Jake said reassuring me.

Billy all of a sudden had this tone of authority in his voice.

"Ok I would like you to meet my nephew Riley and my niece Christina, as you know they are my brother's kids and they are werewolves."

I stepped out in front of Jake and stood there embarrassed and nervous at the same time but I had to muster up the courage to speak sometime soon. That time was now.

"Uh...hi"

I choked out. I heard someone chuckle and it came from one of the boys near Riley. I looked at him and at that moment nothing mattered anymore I barely knew him but I felt like it wasn't gravity that was holding me to this earth it was him. My world seems to be perfect like a missing piece to my puzzle of life. I felt this connection to him. I knew I had eyes on me but I didn't care. He stood up.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

I stared at him, me really? It's like he felt it to. I let my gaze wander to Billy.

"Yeah sure you can go. Just be back before all the food is gone."

We walked for a while until I could hear water so I knew we were close to the beach. We walked down towards the shore line but we didn't talk. I thought I would break the silence.

"So why are we on this walk?"

I looked up at him and butterflies built up in my stomach. He was perfect.

"I think I imprinted on you"

I had heard of imprinting but they didn't know if it happened for girls. So they were just waiting for Leah and me to imprint and see.

"I think I imprinted on you too."

He looked at me like I was the only thing he ever wanted in his life. I returned the look and he smiled. We leaned in a bit closer and then I felt his lips on mine. Like my life was starting to make sense. We pulled away and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced you"

I looked at him.

"Why are you apologising that was everything I hoped for and more in my first kiss. And to have it with a complete stranger was better because I have nothing to lose"

He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that cause I don't know what I would have done if you had said no"

I smiled.

"Um I don't mean to alarm you but I don't even know your name, it doesn't mean anything I just thought it might help if I knew."

He laughed.

"It's Embry, Embry Call. We have talked once before though I didn't think you knew my name."

I remembered he was running patrol one time I phased he asked how I was doing and that. We didn't talk much but Jake said he was like his right hand man. Him and a boy named Quill.

"So your Jake's best friend?"

We started to walk again hand in hand. The feel of his hand in mine felt so right, perfect.

"Yeah we've been friends ever since I can remember; he's like a brother to me. He might hate me for imprinting on you but he will get over it."

"I'm old enough to know what's best for me. He's always so protective of me."

"I think that's because he loves you and he thinks of you more as a sister. Him being the only child he felt like you were his siblings more than anything"

After he said that we heard a howl come from the clearing. It sounded like Sam the leader of the pack or as Jake liked to call him the alpha male. I looked at Embry who was annoyed but started for the forest. I pulled off my clothes and phased carrying my clothes in my mouth. In that instant I realised I was sharing my thoughts with Embry. I then started to see a life flash before my eyes I had to stop I felt someone on my flanks. Embry was next to me in a second.

"_That's my life in the quickest way imaginable. I wanted to show you so I didn't have to spend forever telling you." _

"_Even though we have forever."_

I stood there thinking of my life letting a few things slip which I regretted because Embry laughed.

"_There's my life nothing to interesting"_

He laughed a wolfy laugh it was cute.

"_I'm cute all the time and your life is interesting everything about you is interesting" _

Then someone else's thoughts came into our conversation.

"_Come on you too enough with the lovey dovey stuff you need to be here" _

And something in me told me to run.

"_Yeah that's a whole alpha male thing. Whatever Sam says goes. You have to obey"_

I didn't object. We were getting closer so I stopped to put my clothes back on. Embry was next to me again he had a shorts and a top on making him look very hot with that shirt showing off his abs.

"You know I wouldn't have minded if you didn't put your clothes on."

I looked at him angrily and punched his arm. He just smiled.

"Yeah and I would have ripped your head off Embry, I don't care if you imprinted and I don't care if your my best friend if you let her come out like that-"

Jake had heard what he said which meant everyone had. I heard a few chuckles. I felt embarrassed. Embry saw my face.

"You'll be fine, c'mon"

Embry grabbed my hand and led us to the group. I walked towards Riley and sat down he smiled at me as I sat down. Embry wrapped his arm around me. When Riley saw that he got a bit uncomfortable. I grabbed his hand reassuring him that it was ok. He didn't change his expression but he didn't say anything. I grabbed me a hamburger and Embry grabbed three hamburgers and a bunch of fries. I gave him a questioning look

"What? I'm hungry. Don't you get hungry like this?"

"No"

"You serious?"

"Never"

He looked at me like I'm a weird specimen but then smiled and walked to where we were sitting. It wasn't long till the bonfire was over we had heard the last story and then it was time to go. Embry said he would come over tomorrow and Billy didn't object. He actually was grateful that I had found someone he thought I would get over the fact that my best friend and though I hadn't it just seemed I didn't have to face it alone I had Embry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The sun shined brightly through the window. It lit up the room and glinted off the mirror which woke me up. I sat up in my bed stretching. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in"

"Hey I was just coming to see if you were awake."

Riley must have been near and heard me wake up.

"Yeah I'm up"

"Oh ok, because your boyfriend has been ringing nonstop asking if you awake yet."

What? Embry? What time was it?

"Its 12 o'clock, we got home pretty late last night and you were out like a light. I tried to carry you in but your boyfriend wouldn't let me. I mean I'm your brother?"

I giggled. The way he said Embry was my boyfriend made me feel good.

"Really?" Well you can carry me next time ok?"

"Ok then, next time."

I got up and put on some clothes. I knew I wanted to talk to Embry. We only met last night but I feel like I have known him forever. I wanted to ask him so many questions. I had a shower I looked like something had attacked me. I pretty much skipped down stairs when I was ready. I went to the lounge to call Embry when someone grabbed me behind me. I spun around to see who it was. Embry? How did he know? I looked for Riley and found him on the phone. He must have called him to let him know I'm up and stop calling.

"Hey you" I said as I looked back at Embry.

"Hey yourself, do you sleep for that long all the time?"

I laughed

"No. I must have been knocked out by your kiss."

He smiled then and kissed me. I heard Jake clear his throat. I broke away, embarrassed. Not only was I kissing a stranger but I was kissing his best friend.

"Can't help it man."

Embry looked at Jake who wasn't too happy. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I stole your best friend, and you probably think I think I own him."

He stared at Embry confused. Embry shrugged not getting what I was going on about. I looked at them both and walked out the door. I didn't think I wanted to stay in the house. Embry followed me out.

"So what did you wanna do with somewhat time we have of the day?"

"I wanna learn more about you"

"Seriously? There are more things to learn about than my life"

"No, the only thing that Interests me now is you. And if I don't know about you then I don't think we can go further in this relationship."

"Further?"

"You know what I mean"

We walked hand in hand towards the forest.

"Ok I'll tell you, but follow me alright"

He then shot off into the shadows. I ran after him realising he had phased. I took off my clothes and phased yet again carrying my clothes in my mouth.

"_You really should get like an elastic strap you can hold your clothes in that."_

I followed his scent we ran a fair way before I ran into a clearing. I stopped to find Embry phased and clothed I ran back into the shadows.

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you alone. I thought this clearing would be the best."

We walked towards each other not looking away from each other.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I felt his eyes on me like he was desperate to find out what was going on in my head.

"Let's start with twenty questions."

"Ok you first" 

"When did you realise you had imprinted on me?"

Embry looked at me. Confused. Probably thinking why that was my first question...

"When I first laid eyes on you last night, I just knew I guess nothing could take you away from me."

After that we sat and talked for what seemed like forever. Never hesitating when asking another question. He didn't make it easy not to like him but I wasn't objecting. He told me about his family and his friends. He told me who the other imprints were and that they all didn't mind the secret. I told him about mum and dad, how she had sent us here for no reason really. We grew a bond together. The next couple of months went by like a breeze. I spent a lot of time with Embry and he never objected. We became what seemed like a couple but really it was alot more. I found out that imprinting is more than just love. It's more impulsive love. Never wanting your imprint to be away from you. Never not seeing your imprint for longer than a day and always spending time with them as much as you can.

"_Christina!"_

Jared yelled. I looked up alarmed.

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

"_Embry is hurt, he was in a car accident on his way back from port angeles"_

That's all it took. I ran as fast as I could to get to my baby. Just the thought of him hurt made me cry. A tear the size of a baseball fell down the side off my face.

"_where is he?"_

"_He's at the Clearwater's is working on him."_

I ran towards Billy's not thinking about anything else but Embry. I reached the house and everyone was outside. All of a sudden a scream came from inside. I heard him scream. Everyone looked at me alarmed. I growled and was shaking.

"Christina calm down ok you will be able to go in soon"

I tried to calm down but it didn't work. Sam and walked out then.

"He will be ok, he just needs to rest. I wouldn't recommend many visitors"

The doctor's voice came out of his mouth like a song but he smelt so bad it hurt my nose.

"He wants to see you though Christina."

walked to his car and drove off while I made my way inside. I heard everyone start talking outside. I went to the room I had heard the scream. And there he was my beautiful Embry hurt. I knelt down next to him and started to cry. He lifted his hand and stroked my face. I looked up at him.

"Hey you need some rest go back to sleep"

I said wiping my tears away. He wiped a couple away and I grabbed his hand and held it to my face. He smiled.

"I thought I lost you."

"You're the only reason why I'm alive. The only thing I thought about in the car was I need to stay alive. My baby girl needs me."

I kissed him on the forehead and stayed there until he was better. He didn't stay at the Clearwater's for long but I stayed with him every day. One night I couldn't stay away and after Embry begged me to leave I put my foot down and stayed with him. He thanked me but I was too worked up from arguing with him. Time passed and everything was going fine. Embry healed pretty quickly. It wasn't until a week passed that I realised that I only had a week left with Embry. I called home to see how mum was going. She said I didn't need to come back if I wanted I could stay here. But then it hit me. I could transfer to the school on the reservation.

"Hey mum what would you say if I transferred to the reservation school and moved in with Uncle Billy?"

"Uh I don't know, I mean you have to ask your uncle and then I'll talk to him. Does Riley want to?"

"Probably, lover boy imprinted on a girl named Juliet. She's pretty cool. I think she's a bit too self conscious but I can change that"

"Well I will have to talk to him and you together to discuss this further"

"Ok mum, I'll ring when I'm with Riley. You might be waiting awhile though; He's so caught in the whole imprint thing."

"Ok sweetie talk to you then"

"Love you mum"

"Love you sweetie."

Embry and I were inseparable after his accident. I didn't want him to get hurt so I stayed with him.

I wanted to see Billy straight away. I wanted to know if I could stay. I had left Embry on patrol telling him I will be right back. He seemed confused but didn't ask. That was something I liked about him he never questioned my judgement. I walked in the house and found Billy watching TVs I looked over to the couch and saw a man. He was wearing a police officer jacket. He had dark brown hair and a moustache that made me want to shave. This must have been Billy's friend Charlie Swan. Or as he is known by most people, Chief Swan.

"Hey sweetie, aren't you on patrol?"

"Huh? Uh no I wanted to talk to you actually"

I paused and watched Charlie look over and smiled

"Oh Christina this is Charlie swan, or chief swan."

"Oh hi"

He winked and turned back to the TVs

"Uh I wanted to ask you something actually"

"I'm guessing it's got to do with what I and your mother just finished talking about?"

"You talked to mum?"

"Yeah she didn't want to wait for you so she talked with me first and I am fine with your kids staying with me and Jake, it will be good for you guys to be closer to the pack and it will give Jake Company too."

I couldn't help but smile. I loved Billy so much. He was my favourite and only uncle. I'm glad my mum had agreed but I wanted to call her just in case she wanted to change her mind. But Jake came crashing in.

"Hey what are you doing? Aren't you meant to be on patrol?" I laughed and he smiled

"Yeah but I wanted to ask Uncle Billy something" he looked at me confused

"What happened?"

"Nothing just asking if I and Riley could stay here permanently. I mean until college."

"Really? And what did he say"

"He said yeah and he mum cleared it with him. I was going to ring mum to see how she is."

He grabbed me and gave me a hug

"It's going to be so good with you guys here and I am going to have to show you around and stuff"

"Sorry cuzz Embry already showed me a lot of la push"

"hey lover boys going to love the fact that his girlfriend is here for his last year of school, he complained last year about not getting through next year and how hard its going to be"

"That's not going to change I'm GOING to concentrate on my work. I need to get a good enter score for my degree"

"Degree in what?"

"In music, I have always wanted to be a music teacher"

"Like your dad"

"Yeah just like dad"

When I was younger dad would show me how to play different instruments ranging from piano to the violin but there was only one instrument that caught my eye. Tenor Saxophone has been the instrument for me ever since I first saw it when I went to one of dad's instrument lessons. I saw how the boy played it and I fell in love with it. I have been playing tenor sax for ten years but stopped when dad died. I couldn't bring myself to play it without dad's constant nagging that I wasn't playing right when I deviated from the music and did my own thing. I felt a tear roll down my face. Thinking of dad hurt too much. Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey its ok, he left the world being loved that's what matters. You know I promised your dad that I would take care of you and riley not long before he died"

"Thanks Jake"

The day rolled along very slowly. Jake said he could do my patrol and I could go for a sleep. I dreamed of my dad. He was sitting at our old piano playing and never stopping I walked over to him and sat down. He came to an end and looked at me and smiled. 'Don't stop please, I miss listening to you play.' I started crying and he lifted his hand to my face and stroked my cheek. I grabbed his before he could let go. He wiped away my tears before he stood up and walked away. I wanted to follow him but something told me I shouldn't. I sat at the piano and cried. Then I woke heard my name being called. I looked behind me but it wasn't my dad it was Embry. I then woke up from my dream. My face was wet and my eyes were red.

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh I thought you were never going to wake up"

"What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Jake just before he went to patrol and he said you were staying home and sleeping and that you needed to tell me something. But then I came in here and you looked so peaceful."

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have hung out with you not sleep"

"Well you looked so good sleeping I didn't want to disturb you"

"When did I start crying?"

"About 10 minutes ago, did you have a nightmare?"

"No I dreamed that my dad was playing the piano and then he stopped and left. I asked him to keep playing but I think he was playing for himself." I could feel the tear falling down my face. Embry caught it and wiped it away. I grabbed his hand just like my dad's and held sit to my face. He sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him amazed at how beautiful his eyes were. We learned in to each other and our lips met. I didn't want to stop but I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Christina? You and Embry descent?"

My brother came at the most convenient of times

"Why didn't you tell me we were moving here?"

"Uh, I only found out today"

Embry looked at me confused. I smiled at him and he threw me against my pillows. His smile was so cute I couldn't help but kiss him.

"Guys you could have at least waited till I had left gosh!"

I waved him off not wanting to break the kiss. Just then Embry pulled away.

"Were you going to tell me?''

"Yeah I only just asked today. I rang my mum and asked and then she rang Uncle Billy and he said yes. So I guess you can't get rid of me."

"I never want to get rid of you. We should celebrate go do something"

"I was thinking a bonfire with everyone then break the news that way"

"Sounds good, I will go tell the guys about it"

He kissed me with passion this time

"I won't be gone to long"

"I miss you already"

He smiled and walked out the door. I lay on my bed for what seemed like ten minutes before I heard a knock at the door.

"Christina it's for you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked down the stairs to see who it was.

"Alura?"

I squealed. I ran to her.

"Surprise!"

"Holy crap! What are you doing here?"

"Your mum told me you were here when I got back from my holiday a couple of days ago. She asked if I could stay with your uncle today and that I was on my way so he couldn't refuse."

I looked over at Billy glaring at him. He smiled but at me. I turned back to Alura and hugged her. She was my best girlfriend since forever. We knew everything about each other.

"Uh, lest get you settled in"

I grabbed her bag and lifted it with no harm at all.

"What the heck? The bag was heavier than anything I have ever carried and you just picked it up like it was nothing."

"Wolf remember?" I pointed at myself. She just nodded. After Jamie had died I got pretty cut up and being a wolf I couldn't hold it in. I stayed away from school for a week. Alura visited me the Friday of that week. She wanted to know the truth about why I was staying away from school. She knew I would stay away from school for a couple of days but I loved school too much and a week was pushing it. She knew me to well. I told her the whole truth getting the ok from Sam and she was shocked at first but then she said that it all made sense with the random disappearing acts and the mood swings. So she knows everything about me, everything.

"This is my room"

"Wow I love it, it's not to big not too small."

Just then her phone started to ring.

_-iyiyi missing you- _

"Hello? Hey mum yeah I'm fine I made it here. Ok bye"

"I love that song"

"Me too"

She turned it on and instead of unpacking we danced around my room. We had listened to the song twice before Embry walked in and leaned against my door frame watching us dance to the song. He giggled and I realised he was standing there. I stopped dancing and Alura realised too

"Oh hey this is my best friend Alura, Alura this is my boyfriend Embry"

She looked at me and smiled. Embry walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's very nice to meet you Alura, I've heard so much about you"

"Really?" Well that's nice. Christina why didn't you tell me that you had a cute boyfriend?"

Embry smiled and I looked up at him, proud of to have a cute boyfriend. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"You were on holiday I didn't want to disturb you"

"You can disturb me anytime when it comes to boys"

Embry unlinked his arms.

"Sorry"

Embry interrupted then.

"I told everyone about tonight so we are meeting at the bonfire ground."

Alura looked at me.

"What's tonight?"

"Oh we are having a bonfire. It's kind of an announcement."

I looked at Embry and he realised that he needed to leave

"I think I will be back later, love you"

"Love you too"

He kissed me

"It was nice to finally meet you Alura"

"Yeah you too"

He walked out the door. I went to close bracing myself for what I was about to do.

"You love him?"

"Yeah I do" more than you think I mumbled

"So you imprinted?"

"Yeah"

"So we are going to the bonfire?"

"Yeah um Alura please don't freak or skits out please"

"Ok what happened?"

"Um I am moving to la push. To be closer to Embry and the pack." I braced myself for screaming.

"And that is meant to upset me?"

She hugged me

"I'm just happy you found Embry and it looks like he brings you happiness so I'm happy"

"Really? I thought you would freak"

"No you're my best friend all I want for you is to be happy and you are."

"Thanks so much Alura. I love you"

"I love you too, if I didn't I wouldn't be here"

I laughed and hugged her. She always knew how to make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We unpacked all of Alura's stuff and I tell you what this girl can pack. Shes only here for a week but she packed for a decade. She said she packed for all weathers since Washington was known for weird weather. I grabbed out something to wear. I ended up in blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, a grey cardigan, my black burae and my black converses. I came out of the bathroom and Alura stared at me.

"what? Do I look bad?" 

"no you look hot but aren't you going to be cold? Even with your wolf-warmth"

"no I have gotten use to it"

"Oh ok then"

Alura rugged up wearing a jacket the size of three parkers put together. We walked down stairs to find no one but Embry.

"Where is Uncle Billy and Jake and that?"

"They said for me to drive you girls down"

He looked me up and down and I could have sworn he growled but I forgot about it. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand while dragging Alura along. The drive was quiet other than Alura ohing and ahhing it was cute.

"Hey can you take me for a ride Christina?"

"Yeah sure, through the forest?"

"Yes please"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

I looked Embry he pulled over.

"What's going on?"

"I use to take her for rides on my back while in wolf form. You wouldn't happen to have a strap or something?"

"Yeah my leg strap"

He took it off and I kissed him on the cheek before hopping out. He caught my arm

"Be careful, I will be in wolf form when I get there just to see if you're alright"

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

He laughed. I closed the door and he sped off. I should have told him to drive safely. Alura was anxious and excited so I didn't waste any time.

"I'm going to phase, I'll be right back"

"Ok hurry up"

I walked into the bushes and strip remembering to put my clothes in my strap and I phased. I walked back to Alura. I held Embry's strap with my mouth and I gave it to her. She knew what to do she put it on like a collar and tightened it. She hopped on and I took off. She steadied herself a bit managing not to fall off. I laughed and kept running.

"Shut up you do that every time"

I laughed again. She pulled my hair which made me yelp.

"Well don't laugh"

I smiled.

"So right is yes left is no right?"

I stuck my tongue to the right.

"Ok well first off are there going to be cute guys at this bonfire"

I then heard Embry's thoughts before I was going to stick my tongue to the right.

"_You can say yes the boys would thank you"_

"_Haha I know they would but I don't want to give them the pleasure"_

I yelped. She pulled my hair again. She and Embry both laughed.

"Are there?"

I stuck my tongue to the left

"You're just saying that if they are as cute as Embry then I can't wait"

I pretended to flick her off.

"Sorry"

"_Did I tell you I liked her?"_

"_No"_

"_Oh don't be jealous you know I'm for you and only you"_

"_Yeah but if my best friends says that then every girl will say that"_

"_Do you think I have it any better?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Have you seen they way jarred and Paul look at you?"_

"_If I hadn't imprinted on you they would have been the first to ask you out"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes and I got jealous and told them to back off or else"_

"_Awww that's sweet"_

"_Yeah well I have to put up with it"_

"_Sorry"_

We were nearly there when I intercepted Embry's scent. He ran alongside of us.

"He heard what I said didn't he?"

I stuck my tongue to the right and she looked at Embry who turned to look at her and smiled. It sent shivers down her spine. I laughed.

"_Don't scare her"_

"_I wasn't trying to"_

"_Whatever"_

I started to see a fire so we were nearly there. I slowed down and let Alura off. Embry went off in the other direction. I walked away and got changed running back to Alura so she would feel safe again. She hugged me and I took her in. She was shivering. Embry came over dressed and wrapped his around us a little too tight.

"Ahh guys can't...breathe..."

"Oh sorry"

We let go and I held Embry's hand linking arms with Alura. We walked over to the bonfire. I heard someone laugh and then Paul was on the ground rolling around in hysterics.

"What's funny?" I asked Riley

"Jarred was telling a joke that wasn't even that funny and Paul well you can see"

"Well this is my best friend Alura, Alura this is the pack. Sam his girlfriend Emily, jarred, the one you just saw in hysterics is Paul, you know Riley and his new girlfriend Juliet and that over there in the corner is Jacob, jakes my cousin"

Jake looked up at me and then looked at Alura and he couldn't stop. He stared at her and she stared right back. I realised what happened.

"Oh no you don't, not my best friend!"

"You know I can't control it"

"You're lucky you're my cousin. But if you hurt her I will chop off your man parts"

"Yes ma'am"

Alura looked at me confused.

"You and Jake are going to go for a walk. Don't worry I will be right here if you need me"

"Ok then"

They walked off together hand in hand. Everyone started talking again. I turned to hug Embry.

"So anyway I hate my cousin"

"No you don't. You're just saying that because you have to share"

"Maybe but I still hate him"

"Of course you do. You know I had to put up with Jake telling me he hates me cause I imprinted on you. He said he hated me cause now he has to share you"

"that would be Jake"

"so I don't want to hear it from you too. You love him like he was you brother"

"yeah thats why? Sisters are ment to be jealous of sharing there brother. If Valerie was imprinted on you would act the exact same"

"ok you have a point there"

"in a way im kinda glad it was Alura and not some random off the res"

"yeah me too cause then I would have to put up with you carrying on for longer than you are now"

"yeah they would have to watch there back"

"your so protective. I love that about you"

"well when it comes to family and you ill do what ever it takes so no harm will come to you"

He wrapped his arms around me.

"isn't that ment to be what I say"

"yeah but I beat you to it"

He leaned down to kiss me and we were interrupted by Riley.

"Riley get use it, im going to have to get use to you and Juliet kissing and hooking up"

"I think its time to tell everyone"

Just then I heard Alura scream. I ran as fast as I can phasing in mid run and bolted to where I heard her.

"_what happened?"_

"_uhh I kinda phased back in front of her and she saw everything"_

"_she what? Why did you that for?"_

_I couldn't help it I wanted to talk to her but I didn't want to walk away from her so I phased in front of her"_

I ran as fast as I could to Alura.

"_Jake man that was the stupidest thing you could do. Im glad I didn't have to do that with you babe"_

"_sorry to angry to say anything. But wait how are you talking now. Did you phase back? Was she standing to close? Did you hurt her?"_

I then saw her from afar. She was shocked. She stood on the sand like she had seen a ghost. When I reached the border of the forest to get changed I realised that they were in peices at the bonfire grounds.

"_yeah im picking them up now" _

"_thanks babe"_

"_no problem sweetie"_

"_Jake?"_

No answer I walked out to see him in human form. I could crush him. This time he had shorts on which I was thankful for. Then Embry remembered when Jake first phased and then phased back and he was naked.

"_oh really Embry? you had to remember? Im scarred for life now"_

"_sorry, remember you love him"_

I walked over to Alura and stood in front of her.

"look im sorry, I didn't mean to phase in front of you im so embarrassed"

"yeah I would be to"

He tried to walk forward but I growled at him

"Christina get out of the way"

I growled and stuck my tongue out to the left and Alura saw

"she says no"

"how do you know?"

"oh we do this thing, when she sticks her tongue to the left means no to the right yes"

I smiled baring all my teeth

"and what does that mean?"

She looked at my smile

"she going to kill you wait, Christina no I like him alot please don't. Why haven't you phased back?"

"she destroyed her clothes trying to come to your rescue"

"oh well I think we should go and get you some clothes"

I turned to her and nodded her to get on my back. She looked at Jake and went into deep thought.

"I wanna ride Jake, I always ride on you"

I stuck my tongue to the left

"but he wont hurt me he didn't you overreacted"

I turned to her gave her a quick glare then shot off to the fire.

By the time I got back everyone knew the news

I walked over to Embry and he ran his hand through the back of my neck. I leaned on his shoulder. He realised I was upset.

"c'mon my big baby, lets go home"

I looked at him and it was like he could read my mind

"Christina says thanks for coming and she will talk to you all tomorrow and she is very sorry for being rude and running off"

I nodded and they all laughed. Everyone was gone by the time Jake and Alura came back. I watched them come out from the shadow.

"_im really sorry cuzz"_

I said nothing and just ran

"_what? Your not going to talk to me now?"_

"_dude I wouldn't push her right now"_

"_no she needs to realise that Alura is mine too"_

I ran as fast as I could home. I couldn't listen to Jake anymore. I stopped at the door seeing if anyone was inside but Billy was sleeping in his wheelchair. I snuck up the stairs and ran into my room I quickly got dressed and jumped into my covers and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't put up with Jake or Alura right now I wanted Embry to be here with me. not long after Embry walked into my room with Alura, Jake was probably there as well. Alura came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Christina? Please speak to me"

"just let her be a sook"

Embry turned to give Jake a mouthful but I jumped out of my bed and punched him as hard as I could and since I had his strength plus the extra he put in with his comment it hurt. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Felt tears falling down my face but I didn't care I wanted to escape. I ran to jakes car and grabbed my ipod. I turned on the last song and thankfully it was favourite song flightless bird, American mouth I walked to the end of the driveway before Embry joined me.

"where are we going?"

"I don't know but im not going home"

"do you wanna come to my place?"

"do you think I will be aloud?"

"yeah my mum would love to meet you"

"ok sure it will take my mind off stuff"

"c'mon"

We ran to his house. Not noticing I was in my pj's I walked into Embry's house. I had just realised that I had never seen Embry's place

"hey mum? Where are you?"

His mum then appeared from the top of the stairs.

"hello sweetie your home early"

"yeah well the bonfire got cut short, mum this is Christina"

"oh well this is the famous christina I have heard so much about you"

"its nice to meet you you have a lovely home"

"please call me anna and thank you we try to keep it this way without Embry breaking anything"

I laughed he looked at me and smiled

"I was wondering if Christina could stay the night. Jake imprinted on her best friend wasn't to nice about it either"

"sure you are more than welcome to stay here whenever you like"

"thank you so much"

I hugged her. I know we are going to get along.

"uh Embry before you go can I see you for a minute"

"yeah sure. I'll be back soon"

He kissed me on the forhead and walked off. His sister walked down the stairs. We had only met a few weeks ago but ever since then we had grown this sisterly bond.

"Christina!"

"hey Valerie"

she ran and hugged me. she was 15 but she was tall I thought anyday she would phase but not just yet.

"what are you doing here?"

"oh just coming to sleep over with Embry"

"oh sleepover right" she winked

"oh no not like that, I don't want to go home. Jake was being annoying so I couldn't stay"

Then my phone started vibrating. I looked at it and it was a text from Alura.

"_please come back I miss you. I told Jake that I would talk to you first then him later. Your my bestfriend Christina. Come back"_

I pressed reply

"_sorry I cant be in the same place as him right now but I will be back tomorrow I promise. I miss you too but if it wasn't for your boyfriend none of this would have happened. Im at Embry's I might stay here the night. Go and sleep with Jake I know you want to and I don't want you alone in my room"_

"_I love you Christina and I think I might go sleep with Jake. Your room feels weird if I sleep in it without you"_

"_love you too Alura"_

"_night"_

"_night love"_

Embry came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I wriggled my way out.

"Embry not in front of your family"

"ok, your sleeping with me tonight"

"really? Am I aloud?"

"yeah of course"

We walked to his room. It had a massive flat screen tv and pictures I had taken of us a few weeks back on his wall. I lay stomach side down and faced him he traced circles on my back.

"you actually put those up?"

"yeah I saw that you did and I thought it was a good idea. I thought since you weren't here with me in real life I could look at the pictures and you were here.

"aww thats cute"

"oh I try to be"

"what did your mum want"

"she asked me if what I said was true about you being here and I said it was and then she started to give me the talk, it was kinda weird but it had to happen"

"oh my mum gave me that years ago"

"I think its because she knows I have a commited relationship she just wanted to make things clear"

"oh ok"

"so what did you wanna do"

"watch a movie?"

He walked over to his closet and I said to to pick any so he picked coach carter. I watched it until I started to doze off.

"_mum?"_

_She smiled at me and waved_

"_what are you doing?"_

_She just kept smiling. I walked across the open space to her but stopped in the middle. Someone appeared out from behind her. He put his hand on her neck and moved her hair away. He looked at me and smiled showing his sharp white teeth and then bit her. I couldn't hold it in anymore he was drinking her. I phased and bolted to throw him off her. I destroyed him easily he didn't put up a fight. I ran to my mum. She lay there peacefully with a smile playing across her face. I started to whine tears the size of baseballs falling down my face..._

I woke up still crying. I looked over at Embry clock and it read 2:00. He woke up instantly.

"Hey...whats wrong? Its ok im here"

I fell into him and he wrapped his arms around me. just then my phone rang.

"hello?" I choked

"_Christina? You need to come back to Billy's now!"_

"is that you Alura?"

"_yeah hurry"_ it sounded like she had just finished crying

"what happened?" I was on alert by then

"_you just need to come here I cant tell you over the phone"_

"ok I will be there soon"

I hung up and got out of bed.

"hey what happened?"

"I don't know but we need to go to uncle Billy's its an emergency"

"ok do you wanna run?"

"no can you drive?"

"yeah sure lets go"

Embry told his mum then he held me so I wouldn't fall over from sleeplessness. We got to Billy's in what I thought was two seconds. We jumped out and by that time I was alert and awake. I ran inside, lights were on and everything. I looked at everyone and they were all crying. Even Riley was crying. I looked over at Jake whos was holding Alura, both of them crying.

"What happened?"

I walked over to Riley. I sat down next to him and hugged him. Embry was standing in front of him.

"whats wrong? Did something happen to mum"

Then the thought came into my head of her dead. I pushed it away. I placed my hand on riley's cheek and pulled it to me.

"shes gone sis, shes gone"

He hugged me tightly. I stared out the window in shock. This couldn't happen. Not my mum. I hugged my brother back and I didn't want to let go. I kept him there. We cried together. It felt like when dad had died. We just hugged each other and cried. After what seemed like forever we let go.

"Riley its going to be fine, im not going anywhere ok? Ill always be here for you" I choked out and he nodded. It must have been morning because Juliet walked in. She walked over to riley and I let go so they could hug. Embry went to talk to Jake who was still a little shaken. I walked to my room and found Alura on my bed crying I went to hug her and we cried together as well.

"I loved your mum like she was my own and she always thought of me as family" she said when we let go.

"I know she was that sort of person. She never said a bad word about anyone"

Just then Embry walked in.

"ahh Alura jakes looking for you"

She jumped up and left. I looked at Embry and started to cry. Embry walked over to my bed and hugged me I fell into his chest. I had hugged everyone but no one hugged me. I was thankful I had Embry there. I broke down and I didn't leave that position. I stayed that way for a while until I woke up on my bed. I looked at the time it was 6:00. Did I fall asleep? How? My mum just died and all I could do was sleep. I am the best daughter ever. I walked to the bathroom and had a shower. I couldn't help but cry. I put on some decent clothes and walked down stairs. Everyone was in the lounge. I saw Charlie Swan and a girl sitting next to him. She wasn't familiar. Everyone saw me walk In but it was Charlie who stood up the girl following.

"christina I am so sorry for your lost"

"thanks Charlie"

"oh this is my daughter, Bella. Her mum died a year ago so she knows how you feel"

She moved in front of her father

"im sorry for your lost"

"thanks Bella, your Jake's friend"

"yeah"

"thank you for coming"

I was asked if I wanted to know about my mum's death but I refused to be told anything I didn't want to have more to cry about. My mum was never someone to be down a lot the only time she was truly down was when dad died. I thought of how she would be happy to be with him now. We all attended her funeral which was short and very sweet. I didn't want it to be a crying fest I wanted it to be as alive as she is in our hearts. We said our final goodbyes and she was buried. Billy said a few words and so Julia mums best friend. The hardest part though was going to the house and grabbing our stuff to take with us back to Billy's. Mum had written in her will that we were to be given to Billy. I walked around the house remembering the memories I had with her. Riley and I became closer than ever. Never leaving each other's site. I didn't want to be away from him. Embry and Juliet came with us not wanting to be away from. Alura had decided to move with me since she her mum was pretty cool with her staying with me. that made Jake a little happier but he still was shaken by the fact that he lost both his uncle, aunty and his mum within the space of ten years. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't sleep at all leading up to the funeral. I couldn't find the strength to fall asleep knowing I would dream of her. When we finished packing the house I stood out the front of it for a couple of minutes.

"c'mon Christina" riley walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. I didn't want to cry but I knew the tears were coming. Letting one escape I walked towards the car. I blew a kiss to it before I hopped in. Not long after we were on our 10 hour drive to la push. It wasn't the best drive most of us being silent but I was glad I had embry. we all had driven down so we didn't have to pay for flights. Billy, Riley and Juliet were in Billy's car-of course Juliet was driving since billy couldn't and she was the only one with a and Alura in Jake's rabbit and Embry and I in Embry's four wheel drive. I had packed most of the valuables and gave most of the furniture to charity knowing it would be out to good use. I stared at the dash board holding my legs against my chest hugging myself. Embry every now and then would rub my back and ask if I was alright I would nod but I would lift my gaze from the dash board. We stopped at a gas station to get something to eat.

"hey do you want something to eat?" embry asked trying to get my attention.

"ah just a packet of chips, thanks"

He jumped out, I saw Jake and riley jump out as well. I looked out the window for the first time and saw that the sun was setting. I smiled remembering it was mum's favoutrite part of the day. She loved the way the colours blended to make a deep purple of orange.

_I looked towards the trees and there she was in her favourite dress dancing around in the meadow touching the flowers. I watched her dance she was so happy I didn't want to disturb her. But I felt In myself to talk to her. As I walked over to her I realised the I was being trailed by embry in wolf form. _

"_mum? Is that you"_

_She stopped twirling and smiled at me "of course its me sweetie"_

_I ran to her and hugged her "mum, I miss you so much"_

"_oh sweetie I miss you too but im right here whenever you need me"_

"_really? Your not going to leave?"_

"_of course I will leave but I will always be just a thought away"_

"_mum I don't want you to go"_

"_oh but I have to, you see your father is waiting for me but I had to say goodbye to you"_

"_I love you so much mum, Riley? You have to see riley"_

"_already have sweetie he slept a few days ago I visited him then"_

"_what am I suppose to do?"_

"_you are going to live your life like you always have and your going to be a music teacher like your father, like you always planned"_

_She looked over to embry "you are to see that my daughter finishes college and gets her degree in teaching before marrying her and yes you have my blessing" he smiled and nodded to her_

_I hugged her again "I love you mum, I will never forget you"_

"_I love you too sweetie you'll always be on my mind, your father says he is so proud of you and he loves you"_

"_i love him too"_

"_ok honey I have to go"_

"_I love you mum, bye"_

_She blew me a kiss "bye sweetie"_

I woke up in my room. I looked around and all my stuff had been brought to my room. How long had I been sleeping? i stood up and opened my door. I could smell food and I couldn't help but walk downstairs. Alura was at the stove making what smelt like spaghetti Bolognese. Mine and Riley's favourite. Mum would make it all the time for us. I walked into the lounge and found Jake laid out on the couch and embry in the corner.

"hey she's up" I heard Alura say from behind me

"hey sleepy head" embry walked over to me and hugged me

"hi" 

"how was your sleep?"

"good I had a dream and you were in it."

"oh really? What was it about?"

"well my mum was in it. She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye and I didn't want her to go but she said dad was waiting for me. she gave you her blessing"

"for what?"

"oh I don't know to get married"

"she did? Wow"

"yeah but only if I finish school first"

"oh yeah I wasn't going to marry right out of high school"

"she said I had to finish college and get my degree"

"ok I can handle that"

"and my dad said he was proud of me" I whispered feeling the tears coming but holding them back.

"hey everyone is proud of you especially me"

I looked up at him and our lips met.

"I love you Embry Call"

"and I love you Christina Black"

And with that I sat down at the table content in myself that nothing was going to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It took a while for me to adapt to life without mum. I mean I should have over the holidays but I always thought if I wanted to I could just go home but now I called la push home. But my life wasn't all bad I had embry. he made moving here alot easier. I also have Riley but these days he is never at home, always out with Juliet. And then I had Alura. She was so happy to be here with me but I knew she was happy to be with Jake as well. she kept telling me that the up side was that I don't have to listen to anyone and that I could what I like. I knew she meant no harm but it hurt a little when she said that. I grew to like it in La push I had started my senior year at the rez and everyone accepted me, Alura and Riley because they didn't want to get on Jake and embry's bad side. But the whole pack hung out at school along with their imprintees. I met kate and eila, they were seth and colins imprints. They were very quiet so I made it my goal by the end of the year to make them so open they would be able to face anyone without needing help. The funniest part about them was when paul would laugh they would jump and I would laugh. Embry took on the role of monitoring my work load. I had taken on a few more classes since I needed them for my degree. Embry had taken an engineering course. He wanted to start his own auto repairs shop. He and Jake thought they would open one together after college.

"man we could call it wolf repairs"

I looked at him trying not to laugh. We were walking to chem lab with Jake it was one of the few classes I had with embry and Jake I was in the middle of them knowing that people would part like the red sea for us. "don't you think its a bit of a cliché?"

"all company's names are clichés"

"yeah but thats the worst of them all"

Jake looked at me trying not to laugh

"no offence dude but its the worst name ever"

"you guys just doubt that everyone will like it"

We walked into class when was about to mark us late.

" and mr & miss black it never seizes to amaze me how you cant come to class early but never late"

"thats because we are smart"

Embry smiled and walked to our table. We managed to fit on a table for two people. I would lean on embry who had his arm around me. embry became second nature to me. if something was wrong I would know and he would be the same towards me. we acted like we had been together for years when we had only been together of 6 months. Kate would always be amazed at how much we loved each other. I would always tell embry I loved him and he would never seize to amaze me with how he would creep up behind me and kiss me out of nowhere but Im not complaining. He would do the cutest things like buy me chocolate. At one point I had dark chocolate coming out of my ears. i would buy him the lastest motorfly magazine-his favourite-so that I wouldn't feel guilty for him getting things.

"you really don't need to get this for me"

"no I feel bad when you get me things and I don't give you anything back"

"your so thoughtful I don't deserve you"

"yeah you don't deserve me. you deserve more than me"

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. He walked with me to music. He had gym and the music room was right next door to the gym. I walked in to see sitting at the piano playing one of my favourite songs. When she saw me she hopped off the piano offering it to me. I hadn't played it in a while by I had to fill out a form saying what instruments I played. I wrote that I knew how to play the piano, tenor sax and singing. I walked over to the piano slowly and she motioned everyone to sit down and shut up. I looked out the window and it was a beautiful day. Then I saw embry out there. He was so cute in shorts it always made me blush. I sat down at the piano and pulled the seat closer. I didn't know what to play so I played the first thing that came to my head. I played kiss the rain by yiruma it was my dad's favourite. I let my hand float along the keys feeling the tears welling up but I pushed them back. I finished the song and stood up realising that embry and his whole gym class was standing out the window behind me. them and my class clapped. he smiled and put his hand on his heart. I smiled at him and he dramatically fell back into his friends. I laughed and walked over to my seat. The rest of the day dragged on by. I had patrol after school so I wasn't in any hurry. Embry had work so I was with Jake.

With Jake life seemed to be easy now that he had Alura he didn't have anything to be upset about. Then something pooped out of nowhere it was him kissing Alura.

"_Jake?"_

"_sorry it slipped. I cant help it. Its just the best feeling kissing her-"_

"_ok gross, its bad enough seeing it let alone hearing about it"_

"_well its not like you have any problem kissing embry in front of me"_

"_ok I'll bite"_

"_thank you"_

We patrolled for an hour and then Collin and brad changed over. Jake carried me on his back on the way home. Just then we heard yelling coming from inside. It sounded like Alura and someone else. I hopped down and we looked at each other amusement and terror playing on our face. we walked in the front door. I looked over at embry who was standing back from the yelling match. I looked to see who it was.

"...should have stayed wherever you came from!"

"don't you tell me what to do your not my boss!"

" you should go away, Jake was fine without you"

"well im sorry if he realises what true beauty is"

"oh are you referring to yourself?"

Bella and Alura were inching towards each other.

"im not referring to you, you wouldn't know what beauty is if it hit you in the face"

"oh really?"

SLAP!

Alura had slapped bella right on the face. Bella put her hand over her cheek. She then reacted and they started to pull each other's hair. That was when me and Jake interjected. Embry came for backup. We grabbed them by the waist and pulled. They came apart and Jake carried bella outside. I carried Alura who would stop wriggling over to the couch. I sat her down and looked at her face that looked like steam was going to come out. Embry stayed where the action had happened and laughed. I looked back at Alura who was calming down. I then wondered were billy was? He must have been at charlie's watching baseball.

"ah...what happened"

I tried to say but came out in the middle of giggles. She looked at me and started to calm down a lot faster.

"she came to see Jake and I said that he was out. I didn't know who she was so I guessed she didn't know about him. She asked who I was and I told her my name and then she said 'oh your the skank that Jake cant stop talking about.' Skank! I mean skank? Then I stood up and said what? And she was like 'you heard me you just got here and Jake is all over you' and that was it I started yelling and thats when embry came in. I realised he had came because he tried to calm us down but he had no chance. And then not long after he came in you came in but by that time I was to caught up in trying to hit the girl" she tried to say it calmly but she kept yelling.

"that was one hefty slap Alura"

"yeah and I hope it hurt"

"it probably does. You had every right to hit her. I mean the only problem is that her dad is the police chief of forks"

"so? This is La push"

"ok just relax she's gone"

Just then Jake came in with a big smile on his face he walked to the fridge and grabbed a icepack and walked back out. I rubbed Alura's back and she sat there staring at the floor. Five minutes later Jake walked back in. He came over to the couch and sat next to Alura. She looked at him and started to cry. He grabbed her into a hug.

"hey it ok she went home. She wont be threatening you anymore. Your a good fighter"

She sobbed in his arms I walked over to embry.

"well that was the best part of my week by far"

I slapped him on the arm and he hugged me

"hey you didn't tell me you were that good on the piano. You said you played piano but not that good I think how you played was good enough to be given an award"

"haha your just being bias"

"no seriously all the boys in my class said you were awesome and when they saw you they wanted your number as well but I pput them in check. I was like 'ah guys shes my girlfriend and they stopped talking"

"oh really I kinda wanted a few of there numbers"

He looked at me worry in his eyes I out my hand on his face

"hey im joking the only number I want is from you and since I have it I don't need anything else"

He smiled and kissed me.

"see I told you Christina" Jake had said from behind me his arm around Alura. He looked at Alura and smiled she smiled back and they kissed.

"ok even! Gosh" I said in disgust at the site of my best friend and my cousin kissing

"now you know how I feel"

They walked out the door and down the driveway

"what was that all about?"

"oh nothing its just now I know where Jake is coming from no biggie"

"well what did you wanna do?"

"I was thinking dinner?"

"yeah what take out?"

"no like we cook you dinner together?"

"oh ok well what do you want me to do?"

"well first we need to go get the ingredients for dinner"

"ok well we will have to stop over at my place to get my wallet"

"I have money"

"no I wanna help you pay"

"no really I insist I'll pay"

I didn't work but I had money. Mum still had dad's life insurance and she was paying life insurance as well so riley and I were given half each. We both decided to use his half to pay for both of us to go to college so that left my half. I chose to use it for expenses like food and rent and school stuff for both of us and when we went to college I would use the money for anything extra. So I wasn't in any need of a job anytime soon. But I thought I might get one during college to occupy myself.

We walked into the supermarket. It was the only place la push had other than a sports shop and a store. I grabbed a trolley embry following close behind me.

"ok what are we making for dinner?" embry said as we walked towards the fruit and veg aisle

"I was thinking steak and mushroom pie with mash and for desert custard tart with chunks of peach and ice cream?"

"hm...that sounds so good. Cant wait to try it"

"I know right? Ok you can get the peaches, mushroom, potatoes and the shortbread pastry and I will go get the steak, the ingredients for the custard and the icecream. Oh and can you also get the puff pastry too?"

"yeah anything else sweetie?" he said in a sarcastic tone

"yeah hurry now!"

I laughed when he walked off and headed towards the meat. We bought all the ingredients for dinner and headed home. Embry held me by the waist the whole time. If I was an outsider looking in I would have thought that we were married but then I would have noticed how young we were. We got home to a full house. The whole pack was there. We walked in and put the groceries down on the bench and turned to where sam was standing.

"we didnt buy enough for 16 people" he whispered to me when he grabbed my waist from behind.

"but we should of guessed" I said as waited.

I looked around the corner and I noticed that leah was there. I squealed and nearly doubled over in excitement. Embry looked at me but iu didnt bother explaining. Everyone had said that leah was off on her honeymoon with liam so that why she hasn't been here for so long. I was just waiting for the day that she would be back so I could throw myself at her and then introduce myself. She turned to see me and she smiled and waved. I waved back at her smile wide on my face. she giggled but turned her attention back to sam who was ready to speak. It seemed like everyone was waiting for us.

"ok guys we are gathered here because I wanted to clear a few things. Now since we are a big pack we were thinking of keeping track of everyone and that includes imprintees. Now Emily said she would take of that. Its not only so we can keep track but also for a archive that billy has of all the names of all the wolves and there families. I also want to formally introduce all the new guys even though they have been here for a while. But as you notice all of the boys have tattoos of the wolves crest well we need to have them done for all the new wolves and you need to get your necklaces. So I will say your name and you will go out back get your tattoo and come back and get your necklace"

Just then riley put his hand up and asked the question that I was wanting to ask

"ah...does it hurt?"

All the boys laughed

"yeah but not for long. Only for a day"

"oh ok I can live with that im tough"

Everyone laughed at that

"ok first one is Leah. You get your tattoo first and then riley then Christina"

I put my hand up

"can I go first and is everyone staying for dinner"

Everyone said yes so I was up first. I walked out back to see old quil ready with the tattoo gun. He told me about how his dad had to be tattooed with a tapping tool and that we were wimps for getting it done by tattoo gun. I walked back inside trying not to move my arm that much. Leah walked past me and shot me a soft smile. I giggled and walked towards embry. He walked to me and I turned to the side where me tattoo was because I knew that's what he wanted to see. He looked at it and smiled.

"your pretty tough"

"I try my best"

Me and embry ran back to the supermarket and grabbed more food for dinner now knowing everyone was staying we had to get food for 11 more people 6 of them wolves. We knew the tattoos wouldn't take that long so we hurried back to get the food on. They had set up a bonfire out the back when we walked in and everyone was outside. I raced to the kitchen to get started. I asked Alura to help me and embry since I was feeding an army. We let the custard set and started on the pies. We made our first batch which was perfect but the second batch weren't as good but they were good enough. We took the pies out and to within ten minutes the first batch was gone.

"guys there is more but we also have dessert"

"don't worry about it I have enough room in my stomach to fit four more pies and two desserts" paul through eating his third pie. i finished mine and walked back to the kitchen. I started scooping the icecream when out of nowhere a tear fell from my eye. I looked up and touched my cheek. I felt another one and then tears were falling from my eyes. Why was I crying? What made me upset that I don't know about. I wiped them away when Alura came from behind me.

"hey they all want dessert, so you-hey you ok?"

"yeah im fine I just started crying out of nowhere and I don't know what happened. Im not in pain or anything I just-

"ok you go and wash your face and I will finish up here"

"thanks Alura"

"this is what im here for"

I walked upstairs and felt the tears come back again. So I ran to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and then I just let the tears fall. I couldn't hold them back so I just let them fall. Why am I crying for no reason? Bizarre. I sat up against the bath and stayed there. Not long after embry came looking for me.

"Christina?"

"im..in..the..bathroom"

Embry walked in worry on his face and sat next to me wrapping his arms around me. I feel into his grip.

"hey its ok everyone is going home soon its ok"

I sit up and he looks at me confused.

"why?"

"because isn't that why you are upset"

"no, no Im fine"

I stood up and ran down the stair heading out the back everyone was standing and getting there stuff.

"stop! No im fine its not you guys stay please. If you don't whos going to eat the custard tarts? Please stay im sorry im just...actually I don't know why im upset I wasn't even thinking of anything bad but just don't go I beg you"

Everyone looked confused.

"sit down and stay I'll go get the custard tarts"

"no I will go get the custard tarts, you stay here alright" embry said as he sat me down. I smiled at him, he smiled and walked towards the kitchen. I looked around at the people that are my family ands they seemed to be all ok and talking again. Just then I saw someone coming to sit next to me.

"hey you ok?"

"yeah im fine just a bit flustered"

"no its not fluster. We have more hormones as boys right? And everything that we have before we phase goes into hyper drive. And that means tens times the hormones and sometimes they just get to hard to hold in so they react and what happened with you is exactly that your hormones just had a burst of energy and they chose to make you cry. Sometimes they will come as mood swings sometimes they will in phases. But be careful with that because you might be around people. But you need to learn how to feel them coming on and try and catch them before or at least find a space that you go to where its just you, so you can calm down easier"

"really? Wow thanks leah"

Just then I realised that everyone was listening

"is that really what it is?" Jareed said as he eat his custard tart one of many im guessing

"yeah well thats mum's theory, because I would be at home and I would just break down or I would be talking to mum and then if she said something I didnt agree with I would have this massive mood swing"

"ah Leah I think thats all the time"

"shut up seth"

She threw seth a death stare and looked back at me. I hugged her and she smiled. The rest of the night was a blast I brought out billy's guitar and started playing songs. I ended up playing every song someone requested. I didnt realise how many songs had c major g major a minor and f major in them but thats pretty much all I played. Everyone just kept singing. I sang a few solos but I left it to everybody else to choose the songs. Embry smiled the all the way through the songs I sang and it didnt leave his face. he looked at me and his smile was full of pride and I smiled back at him. The night went till everyone remembered that they have things to do the next day. Me and riley carried in all the dirty dishes and trust me there was alot. I managed to stack a few pretty high. I was proud of myself. Riley laughed at my random happiness. The months rolled by and I started to think of colleges.

"I don't know what college I should go to. all of them offer my course but I don't want to go too far away from Riley"

Embry found my confusion funny.

"don't laugh at me im really confused. I got accepted by Dartmouth and it has an amazing music program but its too far away and Washington tech is really close but there music program is not as good as Dartmouth"

"well have you asked Riley what he thinks about this?"

"no hes to concerned over his girlfriend these days"

"wait here"

Embry walked out the door and ran into the forest. I didn't worry about what he was doing and concentrated on trying to choose a college. From the corner of my eye I saw someone come out of the trees. It was embry with riley. They walked in together laughing. They came through the door and walked over to me. riley sat down next to me and took the Dartmouth papers from me.

"Hey!"

He just ignored me and started to read. I watched him read the outline of my course. He nodded and ah alot. He made me nervous. To make it worst he grabbed the Washington tech brochure and kept reading. He finished reading the info and then looked at me.

"I don't know what you fussing about Dartmouth looks like a lot of fun and I know you want to go there, their music program is the best by far"

"I just don't want to be to far away from you. I wanted you to be able to come see me whenever you like and if something is wrong I can come back and not have to worry about plane fairs"

He looked at me confused

"your worried about me? I should be worried about you. You're the one that's going off to college. I'm staying here. I know you will have Jake and embry but you're still going out there in the world. I don't want you to hold back but I want you to remember that you have a little brother here that's waiting for you to come back and one more year then I wikll join you at Dartmouth"

I hugged him "you better come to Dartmouth and I will be back every time I can. I love you Riley"

"I love you too sis"

I looked up to embry and mouthed thank you to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Embry? where are my manuscript books?"

Embry walked into the room

"I don't know babe, did you put it in the desk drawer?"

I kissed him and ran to the computer. I opened the drawer and sure enough there were my books. I sighed in relief. I am late for my last music class before I get my degree. I have been going to Dartmouth for four years. Embry and I moved in together when we came to college and a year after we left Riley joined us. Jake and Alura had gotten engaged last year and planned to have their wedding after college. Embry had gotten his degree a week ago but he said he would stay with me till I had mine. I wondered when he would propose but I didn't let it take over my mind I need my head space clear. I made a couple of friends while at college. One of them was Edward Cullen. He's this ambitious, exciting, overactive, kind guy who always had a good time. Everyone loved him. He became my best friend over these past few years because he had the same interests as me. he loved music and he was a great musician. he wanted to be a music teacher as well. I never thought I would find someone that had so much in common to me.

Flashback

_I was walking to phase in the forest outside of the campus when I heard a baby deer squeal. I ran to see what happened. Embry was there in record time._

"_hey what's wrong"_

_He just ignored me and kept running. We ran into a clearing. We found the baby deer lying on the ground lifeless. I looked around to see someone come out of the bushes._

"_Edward what's he doing here, he should go run!"_

"_Christina he is the reason why we are here. Christina now I need you to have an open mind please. What im about to tell you is going to shock you"_

"_why? What's wrong?"_

"_Edward isn't human. He's a vampire"_

"_what? I should have guessed but don't they smell weird or something and don't they sparkle? Hes been in the sun all the time and I haven't seen anything"_

"_that's because he's a half breed"_

"_a what?"_

_Edward walked over to me and stood directly in front of me. embry growled at Edward. I looked at Edward who didn't moved an inch closer. _

"_I'm a half breed. I'm half human-half vampire I don't sparkle but I need blood to survive. I can blend in as a human but I hunt as much as I can"_

_Silence. I couldn't say anything. I was in shock._

"_I wasn't allowed to tell you. The pack made me promise. And if I didn't tell you they would reveal me to humans for what I truly am"_

"_I wouldn't have exposed you and keeping it from me wasn't a good thing"_

"_im sorry you had to find out like this. I wanted to tell you when I first found out about you guys"_

"_are you the only one?"_

"_yeah I'm the only half breed that I know of but the rest of my family are full vampires. I'm the only one in my family that goes to school and I can never age."_

_I stared at him disbelief playing through my head but something was telling me to believe him. I couldn't stay there I needed to run. I started for the mountains but no one followed. I ran for what felt like forever but I had to stop at one point. _

End of flashback

I walked to embry and kissed him full on the lips.

"what was that for?"

"good luck I guess for me. I have to go though. Edward said he would meet me downstairs in a few minutes"

He kissed me back.

"I love you and miss you already, and don't forget we our picnic tonight"

"I won't I promise I love you too"

"and remember to come to the piano room at 12"

I heard a faint I will before I ran down the stairs. I walked out the door and saw Edward swinging from a branch of a tree. I waved him forward. We walked to class together. I adapted to Edward being a vampire pretty fast but I always had the same nightmare had the night mum died. Edward didn't hassle me or try to rush me into accepting who he was so that made it easier.

"you ready for our last lesson before graduation today?"

"ready as I will ever be"

We had a end of years final performances. We didnt have to try to hard they weren't being assessed but my teacher said we should do it just for fun. Edward as usual played the piano like it was second nature then sang like it was his only chance of living. I didn't know but I think talents like singing and instrument playing come naturally to vampires but then again they have a huge amount of time to practice. I met edward's family a few times. They were really nice and that is where embry and I are going to spend the summer after college. The cullens were very accepting and never seized to amaze me with there way of life. Carlisle there so called father was changed when he was 23 and he was a doctor. He never wanted to harm people so he chose to not drink the blood of humans but the blood of animals. They always fought against their thirst around humans but they never gave up.

"show off"

Edward looked at me and stuck out his tongue. He finished his piece and I set up my tenor sax. I sat down in front of the class and set my own composition on the stand. I had written a song for embry and he said it was the best I had written by far. I played it to Edward just in case and he said it was great. I started to play and everyone was encapsulated. The day went by so fast. I walked to the piano room at 11:30 so I would beat embry. I arrived there but embry was already sitting in front of the piano. I walked over to him and sat down. I smiled at him and he grabbed me around the waist. I put my manuscript book up against the lid and started to play. I had written this song for embry a year ago. I started to sing the song and he realised it was about him. I finished the song.

"I love you Embry Jermaine call"

"and I love you Christina Marie Black"

We kissed and left the piano room. I headed to get changed for the graduation ceremony in three hours. I had a shower and put my robe on. I did my makeup and hair and put my cap on. I walked into the lounge to find embry was in a black on black tux. He was so hot I had to turn around so I could breathe. He walked over to me and hugged me from behind.

"hey whats wrong?"

"uh nothing I just had to regain breathing because you are really hot"

"oh you think so?"

"I know so"

I turned back to face him and he smiled. I couldn't help but kiss him. That happened a lot. We walked to the auditorium. We arrived at the doors of the auditorium and then I heard a scream. Juliet my soon to be sister-in-law ran to me and threw herself around me.

"Congratulations my beautiful sister, I love you"

"hey Juliet I haven't got my degree yet. But thanks"

"I knew you had it before you came to Dartmouth, _you_ just needed a piece of paper to believe it"

"aww thanks sis, I love you heaps"

"I knew that too"

We walked in together meeting up with Alura and Jake. Alura was graduating in nursing. I thought it would take longer than four years but obviously not. I walked to the front with Alura kissing embry before I left. Alura hugged and kissed me before she headed to M's I headed to the B's. I walked past Edward who I hugged before I walked to my seat. I went to sit down and beth from my minor subject media was sitting there. We all listened to the speeches from the teachers. Then the names started there was at least 20+ people before me so I didn't get to nervous. I walked to the stairs and then my name was called. The whole back left-side of the auditorium started to scream and cheer. I looked over at them and my face turned red. I walked back to my seat and tried to cover my face. I clapped when Edward and Alura got their degree's laughing at the fact that they got the same treatment from my family that I did. That made me feel a lot better. After everyone got their degree's we filed out. I walked towards Edward and Alura who were standing together. We all made our way out of the auditorium. We met up with everyone and they all congratulated us. The wolves grew to like Edward since he didn't smell as bad as his family. They just smelt really bad but to be fair we didn't smell too good to them either. But the two families seemed to get along. I looked for the only person that really mattered. He walked towards me and grabbed into a tight hug. I loved him so much. There was a party going on tonight but before that we were going out for dinner together. We let our family chill at our house before they headed home then we got ready to go out for dinner. We didnt have to clear our place for another two days but we had already sent half of it back with the family. Embry's mum brought us a house as a graduation present. We went to a fancy restaurant not far from the campus. We walked in and sat down. We were just starting our second main course before embry started to talk.

"Christina I want you to know something"

"what?"

"ok have an open mind please"

"ok what's wrong embry?"

"why does something always have to be wrong"

"because when you say to have an open mind its always something bad"

"well just hear me out"

I stood up from the table. I looked at everyone and they were all starting to stare.

"embry what are you doing?"

He got down on one knee and by that time everyone was looking. I heard a few people gasp but I couldn't take my eyes off embry.

"Christina Marie Black I love you with all my heart and I want you for forever and always. The first time I saw you I just knew you were the one. You mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Christina, will you marry me?" he took a breath.

I stared at him feeling the tears coming on. I didn't want to stop them. They started to fall and instead of saying yes I just nodded. I stood up and so did he and everyone started to clap. I kissed him and then we hugged for what seemed like forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Alice and Rosalie walked around me doing this and that to me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful.

"ok stand up"

I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. This dress that Edward had brought me was beautiful. A strapless gown with diamonds horizontally placed along the skirt. I was wearing a blue hair comb that anna had given to me to borrow. I wore my nana's necklace that was perfect with a single diamond. Edward was my best man and Jake was embry's. Alura was my maid of honour with leah and Juliet as my bridesmaids. Riley came through the door as the girls rushed off to get seated. The cullens kindly let us use there house in forks- which was gorgeous-for the wedding. Though I didnt arrange it esme and alice took care of it. They really warmed to me when they found out that both my parents were dead. They also helped me get over my dream. They had realised the man who was haunting me and found that he was trying to expose the vampires. They sent the voulturi for him and I stopped having the dream after that.

"its time"

"Riley, how do I look?"

"you look amazing"

"thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much"

"same here sis. I would do anything for you and you know that"

"thanks Riley"

"lets go"

I heard the music and I linked my arms with Riley and walked towards my forever and always.


End file.
